Sick of This Show
by TErock95
Summary: Ichigo got sick and the rest of bleach's crew can't continue without him. so they come to visit him. that means about EVERYONE. kinda OOC, but who cares! dedicated to all sick people who were left at home and have nothing better to do except from Bleach. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1 I don't feel well

**This is based on a dream I had. That's all I can say. so let's read about a suffering Ichigo! yay!**

* * *

><p>It all started when Ichigo coughed.<p>

It would be completely normal if he had coughed blood because someone (most likely Grimmjow or Kenpachi) had cut his stomach or beat him up, but truth is- he just coughed because he had something in his throat.

It was before he lay down to sleep when it happened, wich was very frustrating since the coughs were really painful.

Eventually he somehow managed to fall asleep, not knowing that by morning things are going to get worse.

He woke up around 5:30 AM, his throat aching as if someone had cut it from the inside. And he was very tierd. The problem was, he couldn't go back to sleep because of the pain.

He then felt a shiver running through his spine.

He whimpered and tightened the blanket around him, while trying to fall back asleep by closing his eyes.

It took him 30 minutes until he fall back asleep, though he had some really strange and disturbing dreams (like Justine bieber betraying the Soul Society and going to help Aizen)

Once the sun was shining outside and it was the right time to wake up, Isshin Kurosaki rushed to do Ichigo's morning kick, Which today, for a change, was not blocked by Ichigo.

Ichigo only moaned and said quietly, "knock it off…I don't feel well today…"

"what?" Isshin asked.

Anyway, things keep rolling and Ichigo found Rukia standing next to his bed (not in THAT way, I'm a renruki supporter) "hey, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo was lying on his belly, facing the wall beside him, "I don't feel well…" he whimpered.

She sat on a chair beside him, "how do you feel?" she asked, concerned.

"my throat is aching and I think I have a fever…" he mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against the soft pillow.

"oh no…" Rukia said.

"I think I can't work today…" Ichigo said and coughed.

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo…you know that if you're sick, we can't continue either. You should've had a fight against Grimmjow today…"

Ichigo coughed again and moaned, "I'm sorry! I caa…" Ichigo took a deep breath and sneezed loudly. He coughed again," I can't…" he said miserably. "could you please pass me the tissue?"

Rukia sighed and passed it to him, " I guess I'll just have to tell the rest about it. Feel better."

Ichigo nodded and coughed again, "thank you…"

* * *

><p>"what?," Ukitake said (asked) when Rukia told him the news, "Ichigo's sick?" Rukia nodded.<p>

"we must go visit him!" Ukitake determine.

"w-what?" Rukia asked, confused.

"c'mon,Kuchiki! Ichigo is the main character, we can't continue without him! Besides, it would be nice if we came to visit him and made sure he's fine. Kuchiki, could you please go around and tell everyone about it? I want us to go as soon as possible"

"uh…" Rukia said, "okay…"

And so the news were spread around.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE, in Ichigo's inner world:<p>

"stupid king," Hichigo Shirosaki said and coughed, "I warned him about being out in the rain without carrying an umbrella!" he sneezed and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his black strawberry pattern P.J.

"you did not, " Zangetsu said. He was wearing a black shower robe, pale pink raggedy slippers and had a thermometer in his mouth, "I did."

Hichigo rolled his eyes, "whatever, " he said, "I told him to stay alive. It also means not to get sick and die from a frickin' flu!" he sneezed again.

"mmm…" Zangetsu mumbled, "I'm going to make some tea. Want me to make you some too?"

Hichigo sneezed, "n-no…I think I'll go to sleep…"

Zangetsu shrugged. He got out from the secret door in Ichigo's room.

"hey…zangetsu?" Ichigo said, "could you please make me some tea?"

"sure. How much sugar?"

Ichigo only moaned and turned to his side.

Zangetsu sighed, "I see…"

A few minutes later, Orihime came.

"Kurosaki- kun! How do you feel?"

Ichigo coughed, "I don't feel well…"

Orihime gasped, "oh no! well, at least I brought here some food I made the other day. I bet that'll make you feel better!"

Ichigo turned from pale to green, "n-no, it's okay Inoue. I'm not that hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>And so chapter 1 is done. I don't have any idea when it will be continued , but it will.<strong>

**And don't worry, more characters are on the way. I wouldn't mind a review or two. Or more. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooh! It's been a VERY long time! Over 8 month! So it's about time to continue it…**

* * *

><p>The time was about 11 PM. Ichigo was still in bed and he was having a hard time trying to fall asleep with his throbbing throat and a runny nose. The tissues were scratching his nose, and the pain pill had given him an even worse dreams (let's just say that now Zac Efron and Miley Cyrus had teamed up with Justine Bieber and Ichigo had a suspicion that the Backstreet Boys were preparing to defeat them. Not to mention the great help Lady Gaga gave them)<p>

He suddenly heard a roar coming from behind him. He recognized it as a hollow. He coughed, "sorry, man. I don't feel well…" the hollow let out a disappointed groan and left. **( I know I wrote this, but can someone please explain to me what was going on here?)**

Eventually he made it and fell asleep, unaware of how he was going to wake up the next morning.

"Good morning, Espada. " Aizen announced in the Espada meetings room, "Now before I will ask you who spiked my tea, I would like to know what happened to the hair gel." He shot everyone a meaningful look.

There was a very awkward silence for a couple of minutes, until Grimmjow decided that he had enough courage to answer Aizen, "we're not sure yet…but…Ichigo didn't bought a new one yet since the last one was finished…"

"Is that so…?" Aizen asked in his usual calm voice. Too bad the calmness was there for only two seconds before he started freaking out and yelling, "OH MY GOD! WE HAVE NO HAIR GEL! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WHY ICHIGO DIDN'T BOUGHT A NEW ONE?"

Another awkward, creeping silence had fallen (except from Gin's muffled snickers).

"I want…" Aizen began, regaining his composure, "that all of you…I want you to go to the world of the living and see what is wrong with the _so called_ Ichigo Kurosaki that he can't buy a new hair gel."

"A makeover?" Stark innocently (and tiredly) suggested.

Aizen gave him a cold glare, "I don't care…the only thing I know right now is that we need this hair gel. Ichigo must do his duties, regardless of how many 'makeovers' he intends to do. Now, take 5 to get over the shock and then I don't want to see any of you here if you don't have a portion of hair gel."

And with that, they all left.

"So, how's it going?" Renji asked a very tired and exhausted Ichigo.

"Better than yesterday, thanks…" he managed to whisper. "Could you please pass me that cup of water from over there?"

"Sure," Renji said and passed him the water.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Don't worry, I'll go get it," Renji said, and Ichigo was way too weak to remember that Renji opening the door is what he should be worried about.

"HELLOOOOOO ICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!" Keigo's voice was heard from below along with his running sounds. The door was slammed open and Keigo was standing in front of Ichigo, gushing, "Ichigo! I was so worried, you didn't come to school and you actually had a good and reasonable excuse this time! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you didn't feel well?"

Just when he finished (or started) his gushing, the secret door in Ichigo's room opened and had Zangetsu standing in it, pressing his finger to his lips saying, "shhh"  
>Then he turned back into Ichigo's head to hear Hichigo mutter complains to himself.<p>

And now in Ichigo's room, after Keigo remembered to notice Renji and screaming while doing so, someone was getting inside the room through the window.

"Wha-? Who are you?" Renji asked a white rabbit who was wearing an 18th century coat and was looking at a small silver hand watch, "I'm late, I'm late!" he mumbled and rushed out from Ichigo's room through the door.

Ichigo stared numb and dumbfounded at the door after the strange incident.

"What in the world was _that_?" Renji asked, shocked. A moment later, another person got in through the window, this time a little blonde girl wearing a blue dress and a white apron above it, "wait!" she called and rushed after the rabbit.

"Please," Ichigo whispered, "no more running…I'm getting a nausea…" poor thing Keigo tried to figure what was going on and before he could Ichigo let out a groan and Orihime's cooking on his shoes, much to Keigo's dismay.

The door then opened and reviled Rukia, who was gushing with joy, "oh my god…! Who brought a bunny in here?"

The three men (except Keigo, who was whining about his shoe) looked at her dumbfounded. "I think I'm gonna-" before he finished his sentence he arched to his side once more and let out whatever left in his guts.

"How's he doing?" Rukia asked Renji.

"He says he's okay, but as you can see…" Renji looked at the miserable Ichigo, "well…" Rukia looked at Ichigo with sympathy," I think I get it…"

Renji only nodded in approval. "So," Renji said, trying to change the subject, "who's coming to visit him next?"

"I think that Hanataro was supposed to be here in a few minutes…but… when I left the Soul Society he somehow got into an argument with third seat Madarame…" Rukia was looking a bit uncomfortable after saying that.

"What did he say about his baldness?" Renji strictly said.

Rukia sighed confused, "actually, he said nothing, just mumbled to himself that he need to wash the company's dishes and that he really don't want to wash those huge…_bowls_ they have."

Renji face palmed. "Poor thing…" Ichigo mumbled quietly into his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit, I'm not too happy with this chapter…I was more like making myself write it rather than really wanting to write it, so…anyways, as for what I said last chapter (being a RenRuki fan) I do not intend to do any pairings in here and if I do I will do some other pairing of the two and keep it all pretty vague (just like Kubo does) also, I would like you all to know that the Alice part came out of nowhere. I think I just have too much in life O.0<strong>

**I'm sorry it took me so long, I was going through a hard-core FMA addiction, which I am still going through. I'm sorrry, it's just so awsome! Roy and Riza should just get married and have a wonderful life together with their 3 children! **

**Ahem, Ahem, sorry for that (even thogh it's true).**

**Despite this chapter's crappiness, please review!**


End file.
